


Don’t Let Me Go

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: A lil fluff, Angst, F/M, happy ending too, it’s good tho, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Sam is in need of some money so he gives and old friend a call. Set in season six.





	Don’t Let Me Go

It was late, almost two in the morning. Cheers was now closed and the only ones left were Sam, Carla, Cliff, Norman, Woody, and Frasier.

They were all circled around a table playing poker. It was something they all tried to do at least once a week.

“You know... we need a weekend trip of fun, just us guys. What do you say?” Frasier suggests.

They had all been discussing how their lives were all at stressful points. They all hadn’t been out together for awhile and a guys weekend sounded like a plan.

Of course Carla being there didn’t make it completely a “guys” weekend but she did fit right in with them so no one minded. 

Everyone at the table agrees, well everyone except Sam. He wanted to but he just couldn’t. The way his bank account was currently looking, he knew he couldn’t afford a weekend out. 

“Ah I don’t know guys... I don’t have the means to afford a weekend out. Besides someone’s gotta stay here to bartend. Rebecca already hates me enough so I don’t think me leaving is the best idea” Sam explains. 

“Come on Sammy, we can figure out a way for you to go with us. Don’t worry about Rebecca or the bar. Just let all of that go for a couple of days” Norm tries to persuade.

Sam gets up from his chair and goes behind the bar to get himself some more water. “I don’t know... maybe some other time. I think I should stick around here... make sure the bar doesn’t catch on fire” he slightly jokes.

“Sammy it’s not your bar anymore” Carla points out.

He feels a pang in his chest. Being reminded of the fact that he sold the bar and that it was no longer his hurt a lot. He didn’t want to think about it but it was always on his mind. 

Frasier then stands and walks over to the bar to privately talk with Sam. “Listen Sam old pal, I know you didn’t sell your house with Diane. You should look into that, it’ll get you some extra cash. Maybe even enough to buy the place back” he points out.

Sam shakes his head, “nah... I can’t do that. That means I would have to call her.” Thinking of Diane hurt as well. Even hearing her name made him ache. There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t think of her. Or miss her for that matter. 

The reason Sam sold the bar to buy the boat was because it was his last option. He couldn’t bring himself to sell their home. Hell, he could barely bring himself to walk in there and take out his things. The memories that already lived there in the short time they owned it haunted him. No, selling it wasn’t something he could bring himself to do. 

“I can give you her number. She’s kept in some contact with me since she left. That is, if you want it” Frasier admits.

His heart begins to pound against his chest. Suddenly nervous at the idea of calling her. Frasier just had her number? All he had to do was ask for it? Then he could hear her angelic like voice again? His mind was beginning to spin.

It takes a moment for him to regather himself, trying not to make his feelings obvious. Maybe he should take the number. Give her a call and suggest selling the home. He did need the money badly. 

“Okay, give me her number.” Sam grabs a notepad and a pen and slides it over to Frasier. 

The psychiatrist complies and writes down Diane’s phone number. He slides it back over after setting down the pen and nods. With that, Frasier returns to his seat.   
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
The next morning comes quickly and Sam was in the bar alone. They didn’t open for awhile but he had managed to sneak in. Rebecca hadn’t changed the locks and he still had his extra key.

Sam takes out a bottle of water and hops up on to the bar. He hadn’t stopped thinking about last night. How Frasier had Diane’s number and swiftly handed it over.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out the small folded up piece of paper. He opens it slowly and gazes at the numbers. All he had to do was pick up the phone, dial those numbers, and in seconds he’d hear her voice.

His heart aches as he thinks of her. Sam thought of Diane often and every time he did he could feel the knife in his heart pushing further in. It felt like a part of him was missing.

Sam didn’t think that they were destined to be together or anything but what he did believe was that their souls were connected. Now with her gone, he felt somewhat empty. 

It was silly, the guys would make fun of him if they ever knew he felt like that. Nonetheless, he still believed it. She was the only person who was able to keep his ego in check. The only one who could handle all of his faults. 

Sure they fought a lot, especially in the beginning, but he had never loved someone like her. Pushing down his emotions and chasing skirts was a lot easier. He didn’t have to think when it came to womanizing. He just used his charms and good looks and that was all he needed.

That wasn’t enough for Diane. Somehow she has managed to break down all of the walls he has spent years building. It scared the hell out of him but at the same time it comforted him. No one had cared that much. 

Sam stares at her number for only a couple of seconds longer. There was only one thing to do. He leans down and grabs the phone from under the bar and sets it next to him. 

Slowly Sam begins to dial her number, taking in a deep breath as he does so. His heart begins to race as well. Who knew how this call was going to go?  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
It was early in the morning, the sun was just barley peaking through the blinds in Diane’s office. She didn’t mind being up this early. Though she was a bit of a slumber cat, being up with the sun had its moments.

Diane was furiously writing away in her special notebook. It was where all of her rough drafts of her poetry and novels lived. She was still working on the novel that she was promised to be published. The one she had given everything up for.

Everyday Diane wondered if she had made the right choice. Was leaving her friends, her family, and most importantly the man of her dreams a good decision? It was something that gnawed at her everyday.

Of course there was a part of her that felt good about it. She had dreamed for so long of being a published author. Now the chance had come and maybe, just maybe, her book would do well.

As she’s writing away, her telephone begins to ring and the loud sound nearly gives her a heart attack. She jumps up in her chair and accidentally throws her pencil across the room. 

“Oh pooh!” she whines. 

It was early in the morning so she hadn’t been expecting a phone call from anyone. Who could this be? Perhaps her editor? Nonetheless she reaches over and takes the receiver into her hand. 

“Hello, this is Diane Chambers speaking” she says in her usual cheery voice.

The other end is quiet, as if someone was pranking her. God she was definitely not in the mood to be pranked. She was busy for heavens sake.

“Hellooo?” Diane questions. 

Again, she is met with nothing but silence. 

She sighs, “listen if this is some sort of prank call, I really-“

Diane is cut off before she can finish. Cut off by a voice she would recognize anywhere. Her heart skips a beat the second she hears it. This couldn’t be happening. 

“N-no it’s not a prank call. It’s me...” Sam replies. 

Now she’s the one who is silent. This had to be some sort of dream that she was going to wake up from any second. Why was Sam calling? How did he even come across her number?

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to hear from him but she wasn’t expecting it. Especially after how she left him. She felt terrible for hurting him the way she had. Diane never liked to know Sam was hurt. Especially when it was because of her. 

“Look, I’m sorry for bothering you... I just had something I needed to talk to you about. But it’s not important... I should probably go” he makes up an excuse. 

“Sam... you don’t expect me to believe you do you? I know you better than that.” It was true, she could see past his emotional barriers. “What is it that you want to talk about?”

A sigh comes from the other end, “well... I’m kind of in a tough spot money wise right now. I hate to ask you this but I was wondering if you’d be okay with selling the house.”

Silence comes from her again. The pain in her heart only being worsened by this. It felt like the millions pieces her heart was already in had shattered more. 

Their home. He wanted to sell their home. The place where they only got a short period of time to make memories. She had envisioned a beautiful future together in that home and now it was all gone.

She knew that she had lost that vision when she left. However, part of her still held on to it because they still owned the home. It gave her a sliver of hope that maybe one day they’d fulfill that vision.

Now with the idea of Sam wanting to sell it, that could never happen. Her eyes begin to water and tears quickly streak down her face. 

“S-sam... I-I don’t know” she sniffles. The tears were coming even faster now. Just the idea of losing their home made her cry. 

“Diane... please don’t cry. I’m sorry for suggesting it. It was a silly idea. Please... please don’t cry” he begs.

She knew he had always hated it when she cried. Still, she couldn’t help it. The very idea of losing their home was terrifying. Losing that sliver of hope. She couldn’t handle it.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
It was later in the evening. Sam had gone home early from Cheers today. After his phone call with Diane, it was hard to stick around the place that held the most memories of her. 

He was sitting on his couch quietly watching television. Well, not actually watching the television. Instead he was just staring at the screen while his mind wandered.

Sam had not stopped thinking about Diane. Why did he call her? Suggesting that he wanted to sell the house? What a stupid idea that was. 

The sound of knocking pulls Sam back to reality. Why was anyone bothering him? He told Woody to tell the gang that he needed to be left alone tonight.

He sits up and rubs his face with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. Whoever this was he hoped they wouldn’t be long.

Sam opens the door wide to the last person he was expecting at his doorstep. It was Diane. Diane Chambers in the flesh. 

She was dressed in a blue and black plaid dress, her hair was pulled up a little. God she looked at beautiful as ever. While staring at her, Sam could feel his heart skip a beat. 

Diane’s had nearly stopped. She couldn’t believe she came all the way to Boston to see him. It was impulsive and Diane was not impulsive. Though after their phone call with Sam she couldn’t get him out of her mind. She needed to see him. 

“Hi...” she says softly. 

Sam couldn’t speak, the shock had overcome him. He would’ve never expected to see her at his doorstep. 

“W-what are you doing here?” He finally asks after at least a minute of just staring at her.

Diane takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. She was trying to control her nerves, her stomach had completely turned up side down. 

“I... I came because I had to tell you that as much as I don’t want you to sell the house... it’s okay if you do. I want to help you do that” she replies. 

He raises a brow, “you came all the way out here to help me sell the house?” That shocked Sam. He figured they would find a way to do this from a distance. 

Diane looks down and ground for a few seconds and then looks back up. It wasn’t the full truth, it wasn’t the only reason why she came back. “Well... the the truth is, after you called... I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve thought about you all day. I miss you so much” she admits.

She fiddles with her fingers, nervous that maybe admitting how she couldn’t stop thinking about him and missed him was too far. It had been months and they weren’t together anymore. It wasn’t right to put that on him.

Relief washes through Sam. She missed him. He wasn’t alone in that feeling nor was he alone in thinking about the other all day. 

He noticed that she seemed to be nervous, she probably thought she had gone too far. To assure her that it wasn’t true Sam steps forward and wraps his arms around her. “I miss you too” he whispers.  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
It was an hour later and both Diane and Sam were curled up on his couch. Not separately of course, but in each other’s arms. 

Sam was sitting straight forward while Diane was on her side. He had his arm around her torso and she had her head on his chest. Neither had spoke much in the last hour. 

That being said, nothing felt more right than this. For the first time in a long time Sam felt at peace. 

Diane felt the same way, he had always felt like home to her. Good lord why in the world did she ever give him up? Being a successful author meant nothing to her if she couldn’t do that with Sam by her side. 

“You know...” Sam says, breaking the silence, “I’m not going to sell our home. Money is tight right now but I’ll be okay. I can’t let go of it... it’s means too much to me.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that. I love that house more than any place I’ve ever lived but I don’t want you to struggle. That would be inconsiderate of me” Diane replies.

He shakes his head and brushes it off, “it’s alright Diane. Letting go of that house means letting go fully of you and us. I can’t do that.”

She pulls away and looks up at him, “Does that mean... there’s still a chance for us?” 

He reaches for her hand and takes it into his own. “I want you to come home. I want to be with you. I miss you so much... but I don’t want you doing this because all of your old feelings have resurfaced. It wouldn’t be good for either of us.”

Sam had never gotten over Diane. It had been longer than he had realized. Even though he still went about his womanizing ways, it was never the same. 

Each time he found a woman he compared them to Diane. Realized that they weren’t as intelligent as her, as beautiful, their smile could never do what hers did to his heart, none of them could ever annoy the hell out of him but still make him feel like the luckiest man alive like she could. Not to mention they weren’t even half the same in bed. He found himself realizing that he could never make anything work with another woman. He didn’t bother to try, Sam continued just to womanize as a way to fill the void in him. 

It used to be for fun and games. The more women he conquered, the more of man he was. Or so he used to believe. Who cared about feelings and morals? He certainly didn’t. Not until Diane somehow destroyed the walls he had up and taught him that maybe those aren’t so bad.

He knew it would make him sound like a sap if he ever admitted to it, but it was the truth. 

“Sam... you know that’s not true. They’re not old feelings, you know me better than that” Diane objects and gives him a look of “are you serious?”.

She hadn’t moved on either. Diane hadn’t even so much as dipped her toe back into the dating pool. There was no way she could bring herself to do it. Sam always lingered in the back of her mind and in a way it felt like betrayal. Her heart and soul were both still very attached to him. 

Sam brings Diane’s hand to his lips and gently presses a kiss to it. “I haven’t gotten over you. I still love you” he admits.

Her eyes begin to well with tears. Everything within her was beginning to feel whole again. Of course it wasn’t immediately fixed but she was less worried. Knowing that Sam still loved her meant everything.

“I love you so much...” Diane replies and quickly wipes at her eyes before she can go too far with it. She didn’t want to be overly emotional.

A large weight felt as if it had been lifted off of Sam’s chest. Having admitted how he felt and hearing the same in return changed everything. 

No longer did his heart ache for her. Here she was in his arms again. It felt like a dream and if it was, he never ever wanted to wake up from it.   
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀——⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀  
It was hours later, Sam and Diane were still cuddled on the couch together. They had spent the last few hours just talking, holding each other, and not paying attention to the movie they had put on. 

Sam had been watching sports for a little while now. Not too long because he knew Diane didn’t care for it. He didn’t want to make her watch it even though she claimed she didn’t mind too much. 

He glances down for a moment, about to say something to Diane but he notices that she was fast asleep. Her face was smushed against his chest and her golden locks had already become slightly messy. Some had fallen in front of her face. 

A familiar warm feeling washes through him. It was something he only felt with her. It was love. But not just any kind of love. Not the same love he feels for his friends. Not the love he felt with his first wife, that was just whirlwind and young romance. Not even the love he had felt for Janet. She was a convenience, he mostly got involved with her to mess with Diane. Though he had loved her in a sense it wasn’t like this. This was special, it was a love that made his heart explode. It made him feel grateful that he was alive and with her in this very moment. Something he never wanted to lose again. 

He smiles down at her and slowly brushes her hair out of her face, careful not to wake her. He then turns off the television and slowly begins to stand, lifting her in his arms.  
She was still as light as a feather. 

Diane wakes up a little as she feels herself being lifted from her other position. She wraps her arms around Sam’s neck and nuzzles right back into him. However before she goes back to sleep she murmurs, “Sam...”

“It’s alright.. go back to sleep, I’m just bringing you to my room” he whispers. He had just opened the door. 

“Don’t let go of me” she whispers in return. 

Sam slowly brings her down into the bed and slides in with her. He knew that she meant that in more than one sense. It wasn’t just not to let go of her while they slept but in general. 

There was not a chance in hell Sam was ever going to let go of her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes it’s another reuniting one shot after their breakup please don’t kill me I know I’ve done others. But really, I truly enjoyed writing this and I hope you all like it. Kudos and feedback are always welcome :)


End file.
